Tis The Season
by redgriffin22
Summary: A one-shot short Christmas story involving the characters of my Godzilla series. Please review. Minor spoilers involving my third story.


_**A Christmas one-shot that I made, I hope you will enjoy it. This story is canon with the rest of my series. I DO NOT OWN Godzilla. **_

"OI, Bill get off your lazy butt and get me down from here" cried Victor as he tried to put up christmas lights on the house and somehow ended up tying himself by the foot and now was hanging upside down.

"Actually you look good like that" came the amused voice of Akane as she and Maria finished put lights along the fence.

"Okay done and done" said Maria typing on her phone fast.

"Do I want to know?" asked Akane. Maria showed Akane her phone causing the pair to burst out laughing.

"Laugh it up you two" muttered Victor as he tried to free himself and it just got worse for him. Soon Bill arrived to help him only end up like Victor only he was hanging by his left arm.

"A little help please" asked Bill

"Sorry but we have a tree to deal with now" said Maria dragging Akane away.

"OI, Tom help" cried Bill as their friend came up the walkway before Tom ran for it.

"Dudes you're on your own" shouted Tom as he ran past them and into the house.

"Well this sucks"

"Shut up and help me figure a way out of this" said Bill

* * *

><p>"So what's going on out there?" asked Griffin as he saw the girls running past but they didn't hear him.<p>

"I don't think we want to know" said David as he helped his son wrap lights around the stairs. Soon there was a knock on the door and Griffin went to answer it, it was Alex and Jean.

"Hello it's so good to see you again" said Griffin as he hugged Jean and gave Alex a hand shake.

"Yes it is...you do know that Victor and Bill are hanging from your roof completely wrapped in christmas light?"

"So that was what Akane and Maria were laughing about" said Griffin as he went outside and sure enough somehow the two were separated at first were now in a ball of christmas lights.

"Griffin help!" shouted Victor.

"How the hell did you do that?"

"Tell anyone about this and I will kill you" said Bill as a ding sounded so Griffin checked his phone before bursting out laughing.

"I think I don't have to worry about...Maria beat me to it."

"What do you mean?" shouted Bill

"It's all over Maria's facebook" said Griffin

"What ?I am going to kill her then you after"

"Okay then you don't get my help"

"Wait...fine you two win this round" said Bill

"Hang on, I'll be back"

"Griffin I will give all of my presents this year if you never do that again"

"I am not making any promises" said Griffin as he ran around the house.

"I got a bad feeling about this" said Victor

"Don't panic" replied Bill

"Um Bill?"

"What?" snapped Bill

"Start panicing." said Victor gesturing with his head at the crowd that was now in front of the house taking pictures of the two.

"GRIFFIN GET YOU ASS BACK HERE NOW!" shouted Bill

"Give a minute will you?" shouted back Griffin

"You don't got a minute!"

"How do you expect me to get you down, if I can't get up there to help"

"Then hurry"

Soon Griffin appeared with a pair of scissors and began to cut. Unfortunately for Victor and Bill who too happy to see him to notice that once they were free, they were in free fall.

"SHIT!" was their cry as they landed into a snow bank leaving behind two body shapes just above them.

"Damn that is going to hurt" said Griffin. He turned back to the ladder only to see that it had fallen and it was his only way down.

* * *

><p>"You guys okay?" asked Maria as she helped the snowman due into the house. Both tripped over each other to get the heater.<p>

"Heat...I am love" said Victor

"Did you check to see if there any alcohol near where they landed?" asked Akane looking at the pair in amusement.

"No" answered Maria "Are you sure that this wasn't caused by the fall itself?"

"Touche" said Akane before looking around "Have you seen Griffin?"

"No, I haven't...did either of you see Griffin before the fall?"

"Yes, he caused us to fall" said Bill

"Remind to give him a medal next time I see him" said Akane

"Come on we better get the fireplace going" said Akane

"Wait, are you seeing what I am seeing?" asked Maria pointing at the fireplace. Akane looked and sure enough soot was trickling down. Soon it came down in bunches and a grunt told them that someone was in the chimney.

"Aahhhhh, burglar!" shouted Maria as she hugged Akane, this caused the pair near the heater to do the same thing. Finally there was a thud and out of the fireplace came Griffin.

"Just your friendly neighborhood Santa Claus" said Griffin as he stood up. "Sorry. Christmas Eve on a rooftop, saw the chimney, my whole brain just went: "What the hell!""

"You are by far the most random person I have ever met" said Akane in pure amusement at the person in front of her. Griffin just brushed himself off or tried to but the soot level was too high.

"Be back in about twenty" said Griffin before disappearing.

"What the hell is going?" asked Jean as she entered the room.

"Griffin being Griffin" said Akane

* * *

><p>'<em><strong>Are you alright little one?<strong>_' asked Mothra

'_**Yeah, nothing a good shower can't take care of**_' thought Griffin. He did wonder how Mothra found out about his trip down the chimney.

'**_I sensed your thoughts when you fell_**.' said Mothra

'_**Damn can you please not read my mind? It get awkwards especially about who I like**_' thought Griffin

'_**Like Akane**_?' asked Mothra

'_**No, how ,many times do I have to tell you I don't like Akane that way**_' s Griffin going red.

_**'Yet you turn red when she is mentioned'**_

_**'Anyway, I have to go, it's Christmas Eve'**_

_**'What is so important about?'**_

_**'Well for one thing it is my birthday and second...here reads my thoughts about it'**_

'_**That is interesting**_' thought Mothra after going through the abridged version of what Griffin told her.

'_**Yeah well Merry Christmas Mothra**_' thought Griffin

'_**Merry Christmas little one**_'

* * *

><p>Griffin arrived to see the main mostly empty except his mom and dad sitting by the fire that thanking he avoided going into by going down before they started it. But that made him wonder, where did everyone go?<p>

"Where is everyone?"

"Outside...Maria challenged Victor to a snowball fight and dragged everyone out with them." answered his dad before taking a drinking of his tea.

"Well in that case see you two later" said Griffin leaving the house only to be buried by snowballs.

"Of course you realize this means war" said Griffin under his snow pile.

He escaped the pile before decking behind the inflatable rudolph and started quickly making and releasing snowballs at a rate that seemed impossible.

"Okay okay, I give" shouted Victor before he and Bill joined Griffin in the fight against Akane, Maria, Jean and Alex.

After an hour of throwing snowballs at each other, Maria's group finally surrendered. Griffin's group walked in to the house with big smiles on their faces.

"Don't let this go to your heads" said Maria

"I think it already has" said Akane. "Just be thankful, Griffin didn't go Chibi Mothra on us"

"That would have been cheating" said Maira

"I am tired" said Victor sitting down near the fireplace. Bill and Emily sat next to each other on the opposite side of him. Griffin stood in the corner next Akane. Maria sat as far away from them as she could out of fear that one of them might have a hidden snowball somewhere.

"Well now what?" asked Victor.

"Griffin can do what he's meant to do right now" said Jean with a smirk

"What do you mean?" asked Griffin confused. Jean just continued to smirk before pointing up, this caused everyone but Griffin and Akane to follow where she was pointing. Victor and Bill began to laugh finally convincing Griffin to look and gulp for he and Akane were standing under the mistletoe.

'This is just great' thought Griffin

'_**What are waiting for, kiss her'**_ thought Mothra

**_'No peanut gallery remarks please_**' shot back Griffin

'_**Just do it**_'

'_**Fine**_' sighed Griffin before leaning in and kissed Akane. It lasted for a few seconds though it felt like forever for both of them.

"Bout time you two" said Bill

"What?" asked Griffin

"The fact you two liking each other has been clear to everyone except for you" said Maria

"Good for you" said Akane moving from under the mistletoe over to the only empty chair in the room so that way she didn't risk having to kiss Griffin again, not that she minded in the first place. Judging by the way he looked the next time their eyes met, it was clear he didn't mind either.

"Happy Holidays everyone" said David

"Happy Holidays" called out everyone in the room.

'_**Happy Holidays, little one'**_ said Mothra

'_**Yeah...Merry Christmas Mothra**_' thought Griffin with a smile

_**That is it for this fanfic, like I said this is a one-shot so don't expect anymore chapters soon. Cookies for anyone who gets the references. Don't forget to review and that is about it. Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays-redgriffin22**_


End file.
